1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resin molded component fit with a metal plate and to a molding method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The terminal of an electronic component generally is connected to a wiring member by soldering or riveting. However, a riveted connection to a busbar fixed to a resin molded component is not easy. More particularly, to fix a busbar to a resin molded component, a resin rib generally is formed to stand on a base plate. The rib then is inserted through a through hole in the busbar and is squeezed at high temperature. However, the fixed position of the busbar is likely to vary due to changes in pressure, temperature and other factors upon squeezing the rib. If the busbar and the electronic component are connected forcibly by riveting, the mount position of the electronic component is restrained by the position of the busbar. Therefore the electronic component is fixed at a position displaced from the originally set mount position.
For the above reason, a busbar generally is connected with a member, such as an electronic component, a printed circuit board, or the like, by soldering, and a wire or a flat cable is interposed between the busbar and the other member, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-359020.
The flat cable that is interposed in the above-described solder connection increases the number of parts and the soldering operation adds to the cost. Further, capacitance will decrease if the interposed flat cable has a smaller capacitance than the busbar despite the use of the busbar in view of good capacitance.
In view of the above, an object of the invention is to enable the connection of a busbar fixed to a resin molded component and an electronic component by riveting.